The Thing With a Soul
by shred01
Summary: Spike is back with a soul. How will Buffy react? This happens after season 6 but before season 7


Buffy sat in her room in the dark, alone, staring at nothing in particular. Everything was over. The world that was suppose to end didn't because of Xander - of all people. Willow was with Giles in England, trying to find peace and stability in her life. Xander was back in his apartment, trying to grasp that his best friend was the big bad who wanted to end the world and he was the one who tried to stop it. Dawn was in her room, finally getting the sleep she deserves. She certainly was happy that her sister finally allowed her to do some slaying work. Anya was, well, God knows where Anya was. And Spike......she hasn't seen Spike during this ordeal. Buffy has no idea where he is and she kind of.....well..... miss him.  
  
Buffy pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tight. It was back to two in the house. Just Dawn and her and she were trying to get use to it. She never felt this alone before. Maybe I should call Xander. He can keep me company till morning. Or maybe Angel. I'm sure he would be happy to hear from me.  
  
A knock from the front door interrupted her thoughts. All five senses went on full alert out of habit. The house was so quiet that she wasn't sure whether she imagined the knock or not. The knock came again, this time more urgent. Oh yay, company! Maybe it's Xander. Buffy hopped out of bed and quietly ran towards the door, praying that the knock didn't wake her sister up. Or it could be some demons. No can't be. Demons don't usually knock. They just smash the door open. She unlocked the door and swung it open. Buffy gasped when she saw whom it was.  
  
BUFFY: Spike?  
  
Spike stumbled into the house, rambling a mile a minute.  
  
SPIKE: I came as fast as I can. I needed to get out of that place. It had a lot of pain in it and it smells too. Oh, and it burned. It still burns.  
  
Buffy stared at Spike. He was a mess. His platinum hair was sticking out in all directions, his clothes were torn in many places and he had bruises on his face. Spike's eyes darted around the house, unfocused.  
  
BUFFY: Spike where have you been?  
  
SPIKE: I told you where I've been!  
  
BUFFY: Shhh! Not so loud. Dawn's asleep.  
  
She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Spike, what are you doing here? What happened?  
  
SPIKE: They gave me what you wanted. Isn't this what you wanted?  
  
BUFFY: I wanted you dead and that obviously didn't happened.  
  
SPIKE: You wanted a good man, didn't you? A man with a soul? That's what they gave.  
  
Buffy blinked at his words. I so hope he's not saying what I think he's saying. No! it can't be.  
  
BUFFY: Your soul. They gave you back your soul.  
  
SPIKE: They did. (frowns) It was so special and it hurt. Bloody hell did it hurt.  
  
Buffy shook her head, unable to comprehend what he was saying. This can't be happening. They can't just give a soul back to a vamp just like that. It doesn't work that way. Does it?  
  
BUFFY: You're lying. You don't have your soul. You are just....drunk.  
  
But Spike wasn't listening. He started pacing in front of her.  
  
SPIKE: You said you couldn't love me because I'm a thing. You said you couldn't love a thing. But you loved Angel and he was a thing too. But he was a thing with a soul. (smiles) Now I'm a thing with a soul.  
  
Buffy took a step back, shocked. What Spike said finally sank in. He's not lying. Spike was acting crazy and he was rambling like a mad man and this certainly made her realised that he was telling the truth. She never seen how vampires behave after they got their soul back but she did know how vampires behave. Just like Spike was behaving now. He has his soul.  
  
BUFFY: Why did you do this?  
  
Spike stopped his pacing and faced her. He smiled softly but didn't look at her.  
  
SPIKE: To satisfy you, pet.  
  
Then as if exhaustion came over him, he dropped to his knees. He bowed his head and sobbed.  
  
SPIKE: But all the things I done...it haunts me every waking moment.  
  
Buffy knelt down beside him. Tears threatening to spill. She had never seen Spike so vulnerable. In so much pain. So scared. Her heart ached for him. Buffy may never admit it to anyone or to herself but Spike meant something to her. He would always be in her heart and to see him like this made her feel so guilty. It was because of her - because he loved her - he went to get his soul back. So she could love him.  
  
But what he doesn't know is that she did. She loved him. And still do.  
  
For the first time since he entered the house, he looked at her. More focus. More sane.  
  
SPIKE: I wanted you to love me. Tell me you love me. I promise I would be good.  
  
Buffy drew Spike into a hug and rocked him gently. Tears streamed down her face as he heard him repeat the last phrase over and over again.  
  
SPIKE: I promise I would be good. I promise I would be good. I promise I would be good.......  
  
BUFFY: I love you Spike. Always have.  
  
Spike pulled away from her and looked deeply into her eyes. He seemed at peace. Buffy studied his profile. His scar at his eyebrow, the strong jawbone, the soft cold lips and his awful blond hair. She brushed her lips against his and felt him tremble.  
  
BUFFY: I love you.  
  
It felt like eternity before he replied. And when he did, he voice was normal, calm but sad.  
  
SPIKE: No, you don't. But thanks for saying it.  
  
Then right before her eyes, he crumbled into dust.  
  
############################################################################ ##########  
  
Buffy sat in her room in the dark, alone, staring at nothing in particular. Everything was over. The world that was suppose to end didn't because of Xander- of all people. Willow was with Giles in England, trying to find peace and stability in her life. Xander was back in his apartment, trying to grasp that his best friend was the big bad who wanted to end the world and he was the one who tried to stop it. Dawn was in her room, finally getting the sleep she deserves. She certainly was happy that her sister finally allowed to do some slaying work. Anya was, well, God knows where Anya was.  
  
And Spike.........  
  
@END@ 


End file.
